Threaded rods or other threaded elements may be used in a wide range of applications. For instance, threaded rods may be used to hold buildings to foundation, floor-to-floor connections, roof-to-building connections, and in retrofit remodel construction. Specifically, when retrofitting or remodeling an existing building, extra connections constructed by adding threaded rod to existing foundations or side wall. Other applications for threaded rods include automotive applications, industrial applications, railway applications, etc. Threaded rods in all of the aforementioned applications may be damaged during construction, repair, etc. Attempts may be made to replace the damaged rod. However, replacing the rod may be costly and time consuming. Moreover, a spare rod having an equivalent size and geometry may not be on hand. Consequently, a worker may have to travel to a nearby store or order a new rod, further increasing delays. Therefore, attempts may be made to repair the threads of the rod on-site. Repairing the damaged threads may involve getting tools to cut or grind on the threaded rod to repair the treads so that a nut can be applied to the rod. Threaded rods that are not repaired may result in cross threading, which leads to weak connections. As a result, the structural integrity of the building, vehicle, railcar, machine, etc., in which the rod and nut is located may be decreased. Moreover, the damaged rods may increase the cost of construction and/or repair of a building, vehicle, railcar, machine, etc. Furthermore, prior thread cutters are bulky and have a limited applicability to threaded rods having a certain pitch and diameter. As a result, a large number of thread cutters may be needed for a construction project where the size and geometry of the rods vary. Furthermore, the thread cutters may be costly.